User talk:Dark-EnigmaXIII
Archiving Smiles :D 04:08, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Random rage guy Look jack donkey, you don't need to be such a jerk about me not knowing how to make a speech bubble. Your friend seemed to know how to be patient, how did he learn it and not you? }} ??? Friends! Getting to know people }} Roll Call Go here 03:55, March 15, 2011 (UTC) can u pleese leve me instructions for tweeking my profile linda like yours plese? sighned keyblade god ---- Undoing Drawing You want to help with my projecthttp://kingdomheartsbysleep.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_By_Sleep_Wiki--(Terra) 23:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) 04:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Wow man! It's amazing! This is perfect time for my amazed bubble. Unfortunately I haven't got round to publishing it yet.}} OMG What's With This? It doesn't look like it even belongs there...}} Help You can help me Edit better? I have accurate information. Raguto 22:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well if you go to my contributions and check history you will see what I have added and people keep reverting and deleting what I put.. I have accurate information to add but like others have told me I guess I am editing wrong. How would I go about writing the information for the final attack of Rhythm Mixer? and I am going to re-add the information for the Sticker Album and add the other things you get for Aqua & Terra's then please look at it for me when I am done and edit it how it should be just please don't delete the information just edit it to how it is supposed to be. Raguto 23:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'm done please take a look at it and I still would like to do something about Rhythm Mixer it is in need of information and I can get pictures of the final attack and what it is called if that is what I need. Sorry Raguto 23:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Wow! you made it look good even better than what I put ^^ Yes you are right it is just called Rhythm Mixer So I'm not really sure what to add there I would like to do what I can. Well Raging Storm is the ultimate class magic in Aqua's Story but I haven't went onto Aqua's Story in a while but I could go on there and check some stuff, you want me to edit Raging Storm's article similar to which article? Raguto 23:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright cool! I'll let you know when I am done with all of that also I would like to add all of the other colors of the unversed from kingdom hearts birth by sleep final mix. How can I do that? I checked flood and it shows a link to the other color of it on final mix I want to add the rest of them with links to the final mix versions of them. Raguto 23:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much you have been a big help and I am glad to help I need to know how I upload pictures onto Wikia and then get them as a link onto an article. Raguto 00:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) UnknownChaser changed some stuff on Sticker Album again I guess he took away what I put about 140 points being max in KHBBSFM what should I put? we need to make it so it states final mix as well in the description. Raguto 02:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I looked on the game you get 5 points and then you can also get 7 points for placing it in the right spot same as birth by sleep, I can take pictures of the rewards if it's that big of a deal.. Raguto 02:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) TBR what do ya think? 03:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Featured stuff Credit HEY! Long time no see, DEX. It's ANX. Just here to check on the wiki(actually, I stumbled upon a link from the Pokemon wiki). I'm sorry I missed your birthday. Come to the new wiki if you want to contact me. Stopping by(and glad to see everyone), ANX219. --> Link: www.khwiki.net/User:ANX219 Hey man my PSP broke and I can no longer help contribute to the website ;( I would help if my PSP was still working, so there is really nothing I can do it is upsetting.. Raguto 00:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Edit Trickmaster Why is it that when I add Re:coded to the list, you or somebody else takes it down? It's in both games, is it not? thanks Meeting Walkthroughs